Talk:Rewloola-class
Folks we literally had this debate 2 months ago, ever since CCA was released back in 1988 the Rewloola was always referred to as a Rewloola-class ship, & regardless of how many of you think Gundam Unicorn invalidates Moon Crisis, its still there and is not going anywhere, which means there is a second Rewloola-class ship floating around in 0099 UC. Denbo786 (talk) 18:25, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Since there is this second Rewloola-class in UC 0099, what was it's name? Or was it still called the Rewloola? --Falloutghoul (talk) 11:45, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::From what I remember I believed it was called the Rewloola, and that this ship was captured by the Federation after the battle of Axis during Char's Counterattack, but was recaptured by the Neo Zeon/Nouvelle AEUG group/forces in 0099 during their attempt to use the moon as some kind of weapon to create earthquakes on the Earth (or something like that). But the ship in question was ultimately sunk shortly before the end of the battle. Hopefully if deackychu is floating around/has additional insights he can help with our mystery Rewloola. Denbo786 (talk) 13:15, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Since it is called the Rewloola, it is in contradiction to Unicorn and thus isn't official canon. --Falloutghoul (talk) 22:30, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::Firstly there is no such thing as canon in Gundam, what we are taking about is what Gaeaman788 has pointed out is a continuity issue. Secondly we have had years of this stuff happening where something is animated/has happened on screen but Sunrise has given no official explanation as to why it happened/how it happened, in order to fill in the background theory/history we often have to consult novels/manga/games/gunpla manuals/guide books and alot of the time there is contradictory information, that needs to be carefully navigated through in order to arrive at a conclusive conclusion (Stares at the 3 different histories given for the strike freedom). Thirdly it might be easy to say that all the Rewloolas of the Rewloola-class were wiped out now thanks to the Gryps 2 colony laser, because all we ever saw officially animated was the Rewloola itself, but just because we didn't see more does not mean they didnt exist, and before someone beats me to death with the fact that both ships were called Rewloola, its not common but some ships do get renamed, and sometimes ships of the same class have the same names. Denbo786 (talk) 23:40, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Also, note that Moon Crisis was written prior to the Unicorn novels. It has nothing to do with contradicting Unicorn or whatever, Moon Crisis is within the same universe as Outer Gundam, which is a alternate interpretation of the OYW. So, one could argue that there is a single Rewloola in boy continuities. --Gaeaman788 (talk) 22:59, May 21, 2014 (UTC) as the ship was destroyed in 0096 they may have purposefully called the second ship the Rewloola for propaganda purposes to make it seem like even the colonie laser could not sink the ship. --Guyver92 (talk) 16:27, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Evolution of Animation THe Rewloola class ship is a excellent example of the evolution of animation techniques. compare the CC version of the ship which looks to contain several smooth area's shows the limits of had drawing and animation cell use. the Unicorn saga version has a much more detailed form thanks to the evolution in both animation techniques and the addition of computer enhanced imaging.Guyver92 (talk) 16:36, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Rewloola Size I think 250m is the width of this ship while the length is 500m. No way the Sinanju can fit in if the length is 250m. ProHackerz09 (talk)